csifandomcom-20200225-history
Stella Bonasera
|job=Day-shift assistant supervisor |rank=Detective 1st Grade |specialty= |status= Alive |actor=Melina Kanakaredes |appearance=MIA/NYC NonStop Blink }} Detective Stella Bonasera was the Greek assistant day shift supervisor for the New York Crime Lab. As of the seventh season, she has moved to the New Orleans Crime Lab. Background Born in Greece in April 15, 1975 (making her 34/35 in 2010), Stella is a half-Greek, half-Italian orphan. She grew up at St. Basil's Orphanage and left when she was eighteen (Til Death Do We Part). Despite it being said that Stella grew up in St.Basil's, in Season 3, it is discovered that she spent some time in a foster home where she developed a close bond with Mindy Sanchez who was her "blood sister." Mindy ran away to protect Stella. She gave Mindy a heads up so she could evade arrest for murder. This has led to the assumption that Stella grew up in a series of foster homes, as well as the orphanage. In Grounds For Deception, we learn more about Stella's mother, who died in a traffic accident when Stella was two years old whilst working in New York City. She can speak some Greek and Italian, but the level of her fluency is unknown. Stella began her career working as a patrol officer and once worked Narcotics out of Brooklyn North. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four During season 4, Stella was approached by Drew Bedford in a coin shop during a case and he gave her some information that helped her and took her card that she left for the owner of the shop and then met her again at a coffee cart near the lab and asked her out. After these meetings he began to send Stella unique gifts: rock climbing gear, a parachute, flowers and other items in order to try to woo her. Whilst returning from court Stella find a box on the hood of her car and after it is revealed to be a harmless jigsaw she assumes it came from Drew and goes to confront him about it and after taking pieces out of the box and looking at them he says he did not send it to her. After the puzzle is assembled in the lab there are pieces missing, Stella goes back to Drew's office and looks for the missing pieces - she find puzzle pieces of the same style but they do not match the puzzle in the lab. It is later revealed that Drew is one of Mac's childhood friends who unbeknownst to him had witnessed brother's murder. After the events of Snow Day Drew snapped and began stalking Mac and to a lesser extent Stella also. Season Five Season Six Relationships Stella's most recent romantic relationship was with an artist named Frankie Mala. In All Access, he secretly taped them making love and uploaded the footage to the Internet. When Stella found out, she broke off their relationship. Later, he broke into her apartment and tied her up. She escaped her bonds by cutting them with a razor, and he chased her around her apartment. Finally, Stella grabbed her gun and shot him three times in the chest. She was later found by Mac and Don, and taken to a hospital. In season five, there were hints of a possible relationship with firefighter, Brandon, however it came to nothing. At the beginning of season 6, we learn Stella had a one night stand with lab tech Adam Ross, but they decided not to take it further. This was possibly down to grief/stress due to the events of the previous episode. Despite never having a romantic relationship, Stella has always shared a close connection with Mac Taylor. Despite occasional disagreements, resulting from Mac's strictness, they have one of the noticeably closest relationships on the show. They are each others support systems, and this has been displayed numerous times, such as in the aftermath of Mac's wife's death in season 1, and Stella's HIV scare (season 3). She constantly worries about his physical and mental well-being. Stella acts as his right hand, the most senior member of his team aside from himself. They are so close that, in preparation for a date with a woman he met in a coffee shop, Mac allows Stella to remove his tie at the end of episode 123 ("What You See Is What You See"). Considering how uptight Mac had been during the course of the first season, this can be seen as a very trusting, if not intimate, gesture. Stella is also good friends with Flack. She is one of the first to be visibly worried about him after the death of Jessica Angell, and stays with Mac waiting for him to wake up in Charge of this post. In return, Flack is there for her after Frankie attacked her and is gentle and understanding when taking her statement. In general, Stella seems to have close relationships with all the characters on the show, which often leads to her taking the protective 'mother' role in events. As of Season 7, Stella has moved to a crime lab for the New Orleans Police Department. Her position has been filled by Jo Danville. Appearances Trivia * Stella is often referred to as the "Statue of Liberty" due to her strong personality, determination, and intelligence. * She's also a determined person, and able to defend herself from male criminals like Frankie Mala (a stalker and her ex-boyfriend), Sebastian Diakos (a torturer and assasin), Colin Clark (a serial rapist and killer), etc. * Melina Kanakaredes is a Greco-American actress and former model. * Stella snores when she sleeps. (Right Next Door) *Stella can play poker. (Bad Beat) *She can speak Greek and some Italian. *She plays baseball for the NYPD. *She thinks A-Rod is hot. *When she was living in New York, her address was 2344 Lexington Avenue, apartment 12-C. (All Access) * Her weapon of choice in Season One was a Glock 19 then in Seasons 2-6 she used a Glock 26. * Based on the information given by the episode Grounds For Deception, it is implied that Stella Bonasera comes from either Thessaloniki, Greece (the second largest city in Greece) or Naousa, Greece (the Greek capital of the textile industry), since her mother comes from Naoisa and Stella studied for a long time in Thessaloniki. Category:CSI: New York Main Characters Category:Females Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Foreign Characters